Seasons and Blossoms
by Sleepies
Summary: The first meeting of Rukia by Byakuya, through his memories of Hisana. Might be a spoiler for some Meant to explain his actions toward Rukia in latest chapters of the manga.


_**Author's Note: **_This was meant to work with ep. 32 of the anime, and hopefully shed light on why Byakuya chose to do what he did in the latest chapters of the manga. Byakuya is definitely one of my favorite characters, and one I hope to write more about : )

**_Spring_**

_It was spring when she was lost, but it was spring that she brought to him. It was spring again, many years later, with the blossoms afloat._

Today, he was to meet Hisana's sister. The one he had promised to find, while Hisana lay weakly in front of him. Promised, as he watched her hand holding his fade in strength. Promised, the last time he had ever shed tears. After 10 years of searching, he had finally located her among the new classes of the academy.

_Who would she be?_

The door opened with infinite slowness. He could feel its passing movements. Then, she emerged. Her small outline was black against the dim light behind her.

For a moment, he could not find a breath to breathe. She walked in slowly, as though she were measuring the equal distance of each step she took. As she looked down, he could not make out the set features of her face, but it did not take any time for him to see how much she resembled Hisana. The way her shoulders fell, the light sheen on her hair, the quiet of her aura… sisters though they may have been, it was as though his wife had returned to him. Her ghost whispered through Rukia's eyes as quietly as the wind passes through the low branches of the spring trees.

He could not yet breathe.

The loss of Hisana was more than he felt he could live past. She was the first to melt the silver frost that inlaid the walls around his heart. She held back the cold clouds around him to bring him the warmth of spring, and without her strength, he knew not how to walk along the seasons again.

_The clouds encircled him once more_.

Rukia could feel his pressure radiating around her. It was strong, yet soft. Warm and deep, like the cloak of a long, dry and pleasant sunbeam. She walked toward him slowly, as though to assess his strength as she neared him. She stopped less than two steps from him, yet it felt as though he were close enough to touch her. She knew he was watching her, questioning who she was. But why? Who was this man?

Byakuya let his family members speak for him. He never once let a whisper escape his lips, though his words poured volumes through his gaze. Slowly, she raised her eyes. She met his gaze. His eyes felt cold, as though they were filled with long forgotten ashes of a distant fire. And yet… she thought she saw…

Suddenly, the door that moments ago could not have opened more slowly, flew open in a burst. Renji was at the door. With the sudden disturbance, the Kuchiki family took its leave of Rukia, asking for a favorable response.

While Renji spoke in his usual excitement, she thought, _for just a moment…just one moment... I saw loneliness in him. But he's hiding it. No, not 'it'... but 'them'. He's hiding a someone. A person. Who is it?_

She wondered this as she listened to his soft footsteps lead him toward the outside of building.

_I am sorry, Rukia. For your sake, and mine, I will protect my promise to your sister, and protect you only in that way. I will protect Hisana._

He walked lingeringly outside to the gardens, where he and his wife would often walk below the flowering trees. As the petals would fall, she would place them on him, explaining him to be the most 'pretty' of the Kuchiki clan. He would laugh and smile at his small treasure. She was as a delicate bird, alit a thin branch, hidden among the beauty of spring, yet shining all alone. She herself was the petal of the most beautiful flower, which lay at his side for too short a time. The memory of her laugh spoke gently in his ears.

_I have found her, Hisana. I will protect her, as I promised. For if she is the only way to remember the spring, I will protect Rukia._

_La fin! _

Do please respond! I love feedback : )


End file.
